Chapter 539
|image = 539_37_Frankenstein Attempts To Block Crombel's Attack.png |Release Date = 03 December 2018 |Chapter = 539 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 538 |Next Chapter = Chapter 540}}Tao tries to laugh it off and asks the children what they mean. Ik-Han tells him the last time they were with Rai, there was a massive explosion nearby and when he looked up the incident, later on, he found reports of an attack coming from the sky and a large crater nearby. Tao responds nervously and thinks to himself ordinarily, he would've checked it out, and gotten rid of it, but he hasn't had time due to the current situation. Shinwoo states at the time of the incident, someone took a photograph, which caused a lot of controversy, since it showed someone standing in the middle of the crater. Shinwoo adds there was a lot of discussion about the picture, and how it would be impossible for a human to be standing in the centre of the crater, and when they looked at the pictures, they knew that the one who was standing there was Rai. Tao says they must be mistaken. Shinwoo replies that it was definitely Rai, adding that Tao already knew that, because when Rai disappeared, he wasn't alarmed and looked like he was going to make as an excuse as to why Rai wasn't there. Tao nervously denies the accusations. Shinwoo continues they thought Tao might not be a human either. At this Rai speaks up and informs them that Tao is indeed human, however, they are correct and he himself isn't human. The children are startled, as Rai apologises commenting that he wasn't trying to deceive them. Shinwoo says he has something else he wants to ask Rai. Shinwoo smiles and confirms they're still friends, right. Rai, Tao and Muzaka are surprised by this. Shinwoo says that whatever the rumours state, they don't think Rai is dangerous, since they've known him a long time and based on their experience, he's not even close to dangerous, although he's terrible at games and clueless when it comes to their culture, he's still their friend. Tao and Muzaka are happy at the children's words. Muzaka interrupts the moment saying he isn't human either. The kids are surprised as Muzaka tells them he is a werewolf. Shinwoo comments they recently heard about werewolves being among the other races. Muzaka confirms this and states that he's been Rai's friend for centuries. Shinwoo says that makes sense, since he looks a lot older than Rai, but acts like his friend. They thought it was some weird foreign culture thing. Muzaka laughs. Suyi asks which race Rai belongs to. Yuna enquires if Rai too is a werewolf. Rai states that he is a Noble. The children are a little surprised to learn that they have friends belonging to the Noble and werewolf races they've heard about so much recently. Before their conversation can continue, 3rd Elder contacts Tao. 3rd Elder informs Tao that the Lord of the Nobles is on TV. Tao switches on the TV. The children are surprised to see Raskreia. Dr. Crombel announces it's unbelievable, that even now as he possesses the power of a God, somehow Frankenstein is still standing against him. He realises more and more that as their fight continues, Frankenstein truly could have been God of the old world, but not anymore since he's going to be the God now. He comments that he is revitalised by his new powers as Frankenstein is tired and worn out. Frankenstein thinks Crombel's right and decides to finish this quickly. Frankenstein rushes to attack Crombel head on as Crombel does the same. The two collide and trade blows, with Frankenstein being pushed back. Frankenstein continues to struggle as Crombel gets ready to deal the finishing blow, stating it's time for his grand finale. Before he can attack, Crombel is hit in the side, by arrows, as he notices Karias. Frankenstein repeats Crombel's words, using the distraction to slash him with the Dark Spear. Crombel blocks the attack as a second attack from Seira and Regis who have also joined the fight. Crombel is annoyed at the interference, however before he can react, M-21 says he's been waiting for this day and slashes him across the face, leaving deep gashes across his face.